poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaws the Shark
Jaws is a massive Great White Shark, which is known as "The Predator/The Beast" and serves as the main antagonist in the film. Jaws' History Jaws best of the franchise, a police Chief learns of a brutal attack on a girl in the beach of amity Island, the Chief tries to close the beaches, but the mayor of amity Island denies it was a shark attack and that's when a young marine biologist comes in Matt Hooper professionally says it was a shark attack. A fishermen catch a shark but it was the wrong one so Hooper wants to prove to the mayor and the chief by cutting it open there were no bodies in the shark. so they team up with a grizzled shark hunter quint and go on a fishing journey. They lure the shark in with chum quint puts bait on a line and he see's it being taken by the shark so he gets ready to catch him but he goes under the boat. They tie a line to a barrel and shoot the shark with a harpoon and a barrel is attached to the shark the barrel is meant to keep the shark from diving underneath the water away from the team's sight but he goes down and he goes down with 2 barrels and 3. They send Hooper in a shark cage to inject poison into the sharks body but the shark bumps into the cage and knocks the spear from his hand the shark rips the cage apart Hooper gets out and the shark gets stuck on the cage, they real in the cage and they think he's dead, the shark jumps on the boat and kills quint the chief throws a oxygen tank in the sharks mouth and blows the shark up. After all the ruckus Hooper surfaces from the water and the folks get on floating the barrels kick themselves back to the beaches of amity Island. The end. History Based on eye witness accounts during the infamous first "Amity Incident", a tremendous great white shark was purportedly deemed responsible for an onslaught of attacks during the summer of 1974. This particular incantation of the shark was depicted in the film Jaws released in 1975. In addition, there were slightly similar looking designed sharks depicted in follow up sequels (J2, J3D, and JTR respectively). However, the shark design as depicted in Jaws, is by far the most respected variant among aficionados of the film franchise. Interestingly, it has never been agreed upon as to the official name the shark should be called. Casual fans of the film franchise in general tend to call the shark "JAWS", which is actually something of a misnomer considering there were different sizes and shapes of sharks featured in each of the four films in the franchise. Because the shark was originally called "Bruce" by film crew members in reference to Steven Spielberg''s lawyer, Bruce Raynor, knowledgable fin fans tend to prefer using this as an official moniker. Appearance Because the shark depicted in ''Jaws did not appear to look like a standard typical Great White shark, it has been suggested that this shark was in fact a mutated beast rather than a genetically perfect Great White shark specimen. This would also account for its maniacal personality and traits depicted in the film in so far as outward rogue behavior. In Jaws, Bruce was destroyed by a compressed air tank during a sea battle led by APD chief Brody, Oceanographer Hooper, and Sea captain Quint. In reality, no evidence of the shark's remains have ever been found and this particular shark has yet to be seen again. A hollow, static copy of "Bruce" from the film was discovered in a junkyard years later, and is in essence a fourth "Bruce" pulled from molds for the mechanical shark used in the production of the film.'' ''Serious fans of the film have christened this rare find, "Junkyard Bruce", or JYB. Occult theory Proponents believe this shark as well as the other sharks depicted in the sequels possessed supernatural powers and could not have been destroyed, in much the same way Jason in the "Friday the 13th" film series could not. There are also rumors that pagan worshipers who believe there is a direct relation to the occult. He is also the enemy of Morsal Finn and Don Lino and Lenny's most hated shark relatives. He is also a close friend of Frankie. Trivia *He will become Pooh's enemy in the Winnie the Pooh vs. Jaws films. *He is a servant of Lev the Leviathan. Gallery Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Sharks Category:Fishes Category:Sea creatures Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Hungry characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Mute characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Predators Category:Males Category:Servants of the Leviathan Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Localized Threats Category:Carnivores